The present invention relates to binder bins and storage cabinets having a closeble door.
Doors are often hinged or otherwise operably supported on bins and cabinets for movement between opened and closed positions. In such cabinets, hinge mechanisms are often provided that positions the door, when in the opened position, in or on the cabinets. A problem is that these doors can accidentally fall downwardly with gravity if the doors are prematurely released. Some bin and cabinet manufacturers have constructed mechanisms to reduce the potential or likelihood of such accidental downward movement, such as by use of dampeners, biasing devices, and other mechanisms to control the movement of the doors. However, most known alternatives are costly, include an unacceptable number of components, are mechanically complex, and/or are difficult to assemble. Further, many of these known alternatives take up a significant amount of space within the bins or are unattractive in appearance. Another disadvantage is that many known alternatives are not easily adapted to different cabinet shapes and constructions.
An apparatus is desired solving the aforementioned problems, and having the aforementioned advantages. In particular, an apparatus is desired that is mechanically simple, low in cost, easy to install, and yet that provides an attractive feel to users. Further, an apparatus is desired that is potentially retrofitable into existing bin and cabinet assemblies.
The present invention concerns in a bin assembly having a door that is operably supported on the bin assembly for optimal self-controlled movement, and also counterbalanced to move easily between opened and closed positions. The present invention further concerns a hinge assembly constructed to facilitate a modular assembly.
In one aspect of the present invention, an assembly includes a bin having sides, a bottom, and a top defining an access opening. A door is configured to close the access opening and a track is located along each side of the bin proximate the top. A lever is pivoted to each side at a lever pivot and spaced from the track. The door includes followers that slidably engage the tracks and bottom connectors pivotally attached to the levers. The tracks and the followers are configured to slidingly guide a top of the door, and the levers are configured to pivotally guide a bottom of the door as the door is moved between a closed position and an open position. A force-generating device is attached to the lever for balancing a weight of the door as the door is opened and closed.
In another aspect of the present invention, an assembly includes a bin having sides and curvilinear tracks defining an access opening. The curvilinear tracks on the sides extend along the top and are located near the top. A door includes followers engaging the tracks.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a furniture apparatus includes a shelf and side modules connected together to define a space on the shelf and an access opening to the space. The side modules each include a lever and a track spaced from the lever. A door is pivotally connected to the levers at a first location and slidably engages the tracks at a second location. The door is operably supported by the levers and the tracks for movement between a first position closing the access opening and a second position uncovering the access opening.
In still another aspect of the present invention, an assembly includes a bin having sides defining an access opening. A pair of opposing levers is each pivotally supported on a respective one of the sides by fixed lever pivots. Each lever includes first and second legs that extend in opposing directions from their respective lever pivots. A door is pivoted to the first legs for movement between opened and closed positions. A biasing device is connected to the second legs. The biasing device and levers are constructed to impart a lifting force to the door that approximates a weight of the door on the levers, so that the door remains stationary when released in a range of intermediate positions between the opened and closed positions.
In still another aspect of the present invention, an assembly includes a bin defining an access opening. A door is configured to close the opening when in a closed position to allow access through the access opening when in an opened position, and to move through intermediate positions between the opened and closed positions. A door-biasing-and-supporting module is attached to the bin and the door, and is configured to hold the door in a stationary position when released in one of the intermediate positions, but is configured to move the door to the closed position when the door is released within a predetermined distance from the closed position.
In still another aspect of the present invention, a method includes steps or providing a bin having an access opening for accessing the bin. A door selectively covers the opening and is operably supported on the bin for movement between a closed position, an opened position, and at least one intermediate position. The method further includes holding the door in a stationary position when the door is released by an operator in the at least one intermediate position.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a module for operably mounting a door to a bin for movement between opened, intermediate, and closed positions includes a body having a top section defining a track, a bottom section, and an intermediate section defining a lever pivot. A lever is pivoted to the lever pivot and includes a first leg extending from the lever pivot that is configured for operable attachment to the door. A biasing device is anchored to the body and operably attached to the lever. The biasing device is configured to bias the lever between the opened, intermediate, and closed positions in a manner that, when the biasing device is connected to the door, at least partially balances a weight of the door.
These and other features, advantages, and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims, and appended drawings.